Power Rangers: Star Force
by Shuriken16
Summary: Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger AU. when an evil empire arises after six thousand years of sleep, a group of friends must defend New York City from such evil. With the power of ancient beast, The StarForce rangers will become the next generation of heroes
1. Star Force Power Up!

Chapter 1: Star Force! Power up!

In the year 2010, the award winning TV Series: power rangers (super sentai in Japan) have opened the way for a new generation of young kids to experience the franchise in the many museums around the world. In Manhattan, New York City, a junior class, belonging to McKee high school has taken a tour of one such museum.

As the group stop the tour for lunch, four teens and the student teacher, Mr. Perez sit at a table with trays of food in their hands.

"Man, I knew power rangers were popular, but I never thought it get this popular." One of the teens said. The boy was about sixteen years old, African American with glasses, wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and black Nikes. He turns his cap backwards to rub the sweat off his forehead.

"Never say Never, Nolan. The girl next to him replies. The girl next to him was Caucasian, having her long blonde hair hang down to her shoulders. She has a yellow shirt and a dark blue skirt going just past her knees. Her white sneakers match the white design on the side of her skirt.

"You know, I remember you being obsessed with the power rangers back in the seventh grade. I don't remember you getting over it." Anthony, the young Asian teen with sunglasses and a dark blue shirt on replied.

The young Peurtorican teen named Brianna, and her older brother Steve (Mr. Perez) laugh hysterically at the poor kid.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Nolan says taking a sip of his soda.

Attention: we will be cleaning up and we'll be continuing the tour in a few minutes, so finish up! The tour guide announces.

The group of five clean up and line up to continue the tour.

Meanwhile on the moon, a Japanese shrine forms from the rocks and material around the area. A human dressed in black samurai armor walks to his throne and sits. "Awaken my fallen stars: cometoids!" the human shouts

Rock pebbles form black warriors with white/black faces rise up and bows down to the human while chanting lord susano-o

"Well, it nice to see you again susano-o." a voice in the background calls out.

The figure walks out to reveal itself to be a young woman dressed in a black futuristic outfit with fire red hair."

"Welcome back princess Amaterasu." Susano-o says pleased.

"Where is prince Tsukuyomi?"

"He was banished after you were put to sleep. He rebelled against the clan and helped the humans during the war. So we had him banished to the other side of the universe.

"I see, so then, after 6,000 years of slumber and everything changed. I see the star warriors and the Chakra beast are extinct. So that means that Earth is mine for the taking. Amaterasu! Take a group of cometoids and go down to the resting place of Dark Queen Izanami and awaken him. Anyone who gets in your way… I want them Dead! He snarls.

She nods and disappears with a group of them.

Back at the museum, the gang walk past an exhibit that tells the story of the Gosei Sentai Dairanger series.

"What's this, this doesn't look like any series of power rangers I know." Nolan responds.

"That's because It hasn't been released in the united states." The Tour guide replied. "The Dairangers was only released in Japan, Because Saban was afraid that the Fans would hate change. So they went as far as using the Kibaranger and the Zords." Legend has it that they were based on an ancient civilization from 6,000 years ago. And the warriors that they were based on were called the legendary Star warriors that used an ancient force known as Chakra.

"Wait, Don't they use Chakra in Naruto?" Brianna asks.

"Well, yes, but Chakra was a force of energy that were mentioned in many myths and religions. So, there's a possibly that the creator of the cartoon has taken the Chakra idea from ancient mythology." Okay, moving on!"

The tour leaves but Anthony stays behind, And examines the exhibit. Sarah runs back.

Yo, Anthony, let's Go. She calls out.

"Hey you guys, doesn't this seem familiar? Like you have a link to it some how?

"you're right." Nolan replied. "But I don't think it something to worry about."

Just then They hear screaming out side. They run to the entrance and they race to see what's going on and they see One of their teachers using martial arts against an army of cometoids.

"Wow, Look at Mr. Pigis Go!" Nolan exclaims

"Shouldn't we go help him!?" Brianna yells

" Right let's go!" Steve replies.

The five of them race outside and help their teacher fight the army.

Eventually the army is destroyed but then Amaterasu walks in the stardust of the fallen foot soldiers.

"My, My, I sense a high amount of chakra from you kids. It seems I get a reward.

"Leave them Be Amaterasu!" Mr. Pigis shouts.

Amaterasu becomes angry. "Older Brother Tsukuyomi!" I sent you to the other side of the universe! Why are you here!?"

Mr. Pigis smirks. Wow, Last time I checked, little sisters went nuts when they haven't seen their older brother in so long; especially for 6,000 years. But it seems you're still stuck up as usual.

"well then, I would destroy you know, but I have enough sense to keep you alive for now. But know this, Susano-o is alive and is seeking to revive Izanami. You alone won't stop us. HAHAHAHAHA . She laughs as she disappears in a black flame.

Mr. Pigis turns and looks as his students who are awestruck as to what just happened.

"Look, I see you guys are sort of confused as to what just happened, So meet me in the Cisco room at the end of school tomorrow and I'll explain everything." he tells them.

The five of them nod and they run back to join the tour group.

The next day…

Nolan, Sarah, Anthony, and Brianna walk to the Cisco room for their next class.

"Hey, I had a weird dream last night where our computer teacher fought an army of monsters and we helped." Brianna says.

"Weird I had the same dream too." Nolan replied

"Us too." Anthony adds. "We were talking about it on the bus this morning."

"Do you really think it was just a dream?" Sarah asks

"It has to be just a weird coincidence that we all had the same dream." Nolan replied. "Besides what are the odds of our teacher being an alien?"

They all laugh as they walk into the classroom. Mr. Pigis stops them. "You four, stay after class. I have to discuss something with you four."

"Are we in trouble?" Brianna asks

"well, that depends on how you take the news."

Just then, a cold shiver runs down Nolan's spine. "Was that dream a reality!?" Nolan asks himself in his head.

After class, all but the four of them leave. Steve walks in, also being called in beforehand.

"So why did you need us to stay Mr. Pigis?" Steve asks the teacher.

"well, I wanted you to stay so I can explain the circumstances from yesterday afternoon." He starts. "Let's begin from the beginning. My Name is prince Tsukuyomi. Former member of the Dark Star Empire. I was a ruthless warrior who at first thought that power was the only thing that mattered. But then I experienced justice and protection and was compelled to help the humans fight against the empire 6,000 years ago. I gave five humans with an immense amount of chakra these five star jewels."

Mr. Pigis pushes a code on his keyboard and the top of his desk turns over to reveal five colored jewels and two devices next to them respectfully.

"So what are you saying, you're planning on making us become power rangers?" Nolan asks suspiciously

"I'm not planning on it." He smiles. "I am making you Power Rangers. The question is, are you up for it?"

The five turn towards each other and they all nod in agreement.

"We understand the risk." Nolan starts

"we can't tell anyone of our powers." Brianna adds

"we can't use the powers for personal gain" Sarah adds

"We can't use them for self defense" Anthony adds

"And finally, we can only use these powers for good and not evil." Steve finishes.

"Wow, well, I don't have to go through that then. Well, seeing your strengths and weaknesses, Brianna, you will be given the power of the Pink phoenix Ranger. Here's your jewel, and your Morpher."

Sarah, you will be given the power of the yellow griffin ranger. Here's your Morpher, and your jewel. "

Anthony, you'll be given the power of the Blue Pegasus ranger. Here's your Morpher and jewel."

Nolan, you will get the power of the Green Lion Ranger. Here is your Morpher and jewel."

"And Finally, Steve, you will be the team leader having the power of the Red Dragon ranger. Here is your jewel and Morpher."

The five rangers put on their Morphers stand ready in front of their teacher.

"Wow, you remind me of the star warriors. Perfect. From this day forward, you will be called the Star Force Power Rangers.

The five rangers nod

Just then, the screen on the chalk board flashes red with the words alert in yellow.

"Amaterasu is back. It's time to test out your new powers. To activate them just yell: Star Force! Power Up! Mr. Pigis exclaims.

"Yes Sir!" They say in unison

Back in the city…

Cometoids walks in the city bringing terror with black swords, cutting down trees, and other things that stand in their way.

"Keep going Cometoids!" Amaterasu orders. Leave no stone unturned!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice calls out.

Out of the mist of the destruction, the five warriors walk through.

"You brats again!" Amaterasu smiles. "Cometoids Attack!"

The foot soldiers charge at them.

"Ready!?" Steve asks

"Ready!" They reply

"Star force! Power Up! They shout in unison.

They pull the ring-like key on their right handed Morpher, do a pose and inserted in the left Morpher. This causes a energy force causing their bodies to engulf in a white light The white light then breaks, with each of them in different colored suits with animal designs on them.

"Star of Fire!" Steve calls out. "Star Force Red Ranger!

"Star of Illusion!" Nolan Calls out. "Star Force Green Ranger!"

"Star of Gravity!" Anthony Calls out. "Star Force Blue Ranger!

"Star Of Time!" Sarah Calls Out. "Star Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Star of Wind!" Brianna Calls out. "Star Force Pink Ranger!"

"With The power of the ancient Star Beast! Power Rangers: Star Force!" they shout in unison

To Be continued

_A/N: As they prepare for their first Battle, Can the Rangers defeat the ancient Dark Star Empire!? Find out in future chapters. Don't for get to leave a review ._


	2. Star Force Power up! part 2

Chapter 2: Star Force! Power Up! Part 2

Cometoids walks in the city bringing terror with black swords, cutting down trees, and other things that stand in their way.

"Keep going Cometoids!" Amaterasu orders. Leave no stone unturned!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice calls out.

Out of the mist of the destruction, the five warriors walk through.

"You brats again!" Amaterasu smiles. "Cometoids Attack!"

The foot soldiers charge at them.

"Ready!?" Steve asks

"Ready!" They reply

"Star force! Power Up! They shout in unison.

They pull the ring-like key on their right handed Morpher, do a pose and inserted in the left Morpher. This causes a energy force causing their bodies to engulf in a white light The white light then breaks, with each of them in different colored suits with animal designs on them.

"Star of Fire!" Steve calls out. "Star Force Red Ranger!

"Star of Illusion!" Nolan Calls out. "Star Force Green Ranger!"

"Star of Gravity!" Anthony Calls out. "Star Force Blue Ranger!

"Star Of Time!" Sarah Calls Out. "Star Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Star of Wind!" Brianna Calls out. "Star Force Pink Ranger!"

"With The power of the ancient Star Beast! Power Rangers: Star Force!" they shout in unison

"Just because you changed forms doesn't mean you'll beat me! Destroy them!" Amaterasu shouts

the Cometoids obey her command and runs at them. The power rangers do the same and dash towards them

A group of Cometoids surround Brianna. "Phoenix Style!" Brianna shouts.

Brianna then sweep kicks one of the grunts, then follows up to a punch and her elbowing two other grunts in front and behind her. Then more Cometoids fly in to ambush her. "Lion Style!" Nolan shouts as he flies in with a red rod-like weapon, swinging it around beating the rest of them.

Brianna turns to Nolan. "You know I've could've taken care of that right?"

"But where's the fun in that?" he laughs

More Cometoids continue to appear and they resume the battle.

Meanwhile Anthony and Sarah are back to back fighting off the Cometoids surrounding them.

"Pegasus Style!" Anthony Shouts. Griffin Style! Sarah Shouts. Anthony tornado kicks the Cometoids twice and sweep kicks it while it's dazed. He then jumps on it to help him flip over two others. Sarah then swings her rod at the distracted grunts

causing then to crumble back into dust.

Anthony and Sarah turn to each other and give each other a thumbs up for a job well done.

off in the distance, Steve, fends off Amaterasu.

"Dragon Blades!" Steve Shouts. Red swords appear in Steve's hands as he wields them like a master against the fire princess.

He then stops and forms a stance

"that stance!" Amaterasu says surprised. "It can't be!"

"Dragon Style!" Steve shouts. "Inferno Claw!"

Steve swings the swords causing the friction around him to form a dragon's claw. the fire claw races through Amaterasu, who

develops lighting and sparks flying out of her body. she murmurs something under her breath and falls to the ground in an explosion of power.

the other four teens race to Steve who they then congratulate and they race back to the classroom 5 minutes later.

"wow!" Anthony exclaims, "that was the coolest thing we ever experienced. I didn't know how to even do those moves."

the other four nod in agreement.

as they walk through the doors, their mouths drop open as they see a completely different room than what was already there when they left

Mr.Pigis walks from his desk to congratulate the power rangers.

"Congradulation" He smiles.

"What is this place!?" Nolan asks stunned.

"Remember when I told you guys when you left for summer break that we were getting new stuff installed in the room?"

"Yes." they replied

"Do you also remember last week, when you came back I said there would be some work done in the back room?"

"Yes." they reply, but more eagerly.

well, I took, what ever extra supplies we had and finished up last night when I realized Amaterasu and susano-o returned to earth

"But we destroyed, er I mean Steve destroyed her, right?"

Mr.Pigis laughs lightly, if I know my sister, then she wouldn't be killed so easily. Plus that wasn't her. It was a kagehoshi. It's a super powered cometoids who can take on the appearance and powers from any warrior in the dark star empire. So, long story short, Princess Amaterasu is still alive and you have until this summer to defeat Lord susano-o.

"We only have a year!?" they all exclaim

"A year will give me enough time to train you five into becoming humanity's last hope for defeating them. Or else, queen Izanami will enslave the human race.

"so how will you train us? We can't use those moves without our power suits." Brianna said

"Which is why I'm giving you these.

Mr. Pigis reaches for a switch which triggers the light on the wall next to it with uniforms hung on it

Steve grabs the red t-shirt with the dragon design on the front. Next to it were black pants with a red streak going along the pants leg. He also grabs the black jacket with the red streak on the sleeves he also finds red and black hand grips next to them

The others grab the same uniforms but each have their own accessory that completes the uniform; like Anthony's sunglasses, Nolan's green cap, Sarah's star hairpin and Brianna's locket

"Train while you have these on. In a couple of days, your fighting styles will become second nature. Now, go home, have a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow.

They nod and race down the hallway.

"Oh, I forgot, study for your test!!" he shouts towards them.

Meanwhile in space, susano-o and princess Amaterasu review the data gained in the fight.

"Well, well it seems to me like we have enemies worth my time." the power rangers will not stand in my way…

_A/N: With their first victory won, can the rangers maintain school and saving the world from susano-o wrath? This is only the beginning!_


	3. Let the flames begin

_A/n: Last time on Power rangers: Star Force- the Year is 2010. a six thousand year old super being known as Lord Susano-o awakes from his eternal sleep put on by Prince Tsukuyomi, a ruthless warrior betraying the Dark Star empire. Wanting revenge for his sentence, he comes to earth, seeking the original leader of the Dark Star empire: Dark Queen Izanami. Meanwhile, a group of friends: Steve, Nolan, Anthony, Sarah and Brianna take part on a school trip to the power rangers museum in Manhattan, only to find out that their computer teacher, Mr. Pigis is actually Prince Tsukuyomi. Realizing that susano-o has awaken from his eternal sleep, he equips his students with Mythic Morphers with the power of the original star warriors and they become the next generation of power rangers._

Chapter 3: Let the flames begin

The next morning, the four teens (excluding Steve who was helping the graphic arts teacher) walk through the doors of the school heading towards the chemistry lab.

"God, I'm so sleepy." Nolan groaned as he walks to the second floor behind everyone else. "If I'm fortunate enough, maybe Mr. Pigis will let me sleep through Cisco today and I can make it up this afternoon."

"You forgot we have a test today?" Brianna reminds him

Nolan can't help but get a disappointed look on his face. "Must you ruin my moments!?"

"Uh, yes, yes I do, actually. That what makes me so much fun; right?"

Sarah and Anthony stay silent looking away from her.

"Oh, come on, must you ruin my moment!?" she complains

Meanwhile in space, Susano-o walks through the temple trying to find a scroll that would summon a Kagehoshi (Shadow star)

"I have an idea. But I'll need shadow fire to summon this Kagehoshi. Amaterasu!" Susano-o calls out

Amaterasu appears from a black fireball that breaks from one of the lit candles lighting up the hallway.

"You called?" she replies.

"Use you're shadow fire technique to summon Blitzferno. I have an idea on how to destroy the rangers."

Amaterasu takes the scroll and opens it. A purple and black aura forms in her hand as she thrusts her fist through the scroll, destroying it. In the ashes forms a red samurai warrior with two blades on his sides and the Dark Star Empire insignia on his helmet.

"Excellent. Blitzferno, you know what to do."

"Yes master! I will do what you command." the samurai replies

Back on earth, since it's a new year and it's a new science, the class have to go over safety procedures.

"All right, so, when working with chemicals, be careful not to spill it on yourself. And most importantly, since we'll be using fire, do not light each other up!" the teacher Ms. Naanos commands.

"What if we light up Cory or Frank?" a young girl named Caitlin called out.

"Especially not Frank and Cory!"

The class laugh as the two fat kids, Frank and Cory make fools of themselves pretending to light themselves on fire with the gas faucet located at each lab station, when they actually turn one on and sets Cory's shirt on Fire. The class immediately races to the fire extinguisher and shoots it at Cory, even though it was only a tiny flame in his shoulder, causing him to be covered in foam from the extinguisher.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've found our bulk and skull!" Anthony laughs.

"what do you mean?" Sarah asks

"You know how in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers How they had two Idiots who would get into random Situations and they had some one to clean it up?"

"Ah, I see." she responds.

Meanwhile in Mr. Gordon's class, while kids are working on projects, Steve and Mr. Gordon work on robots for the robotics team. While Steve draws robotic-like models of a Dragon, Lion, Pegasus, Griffin, and a Phoenix, Mr. Gordon creates the designs on the computer.

"Why does the robotics team need these designs, especially robots in the forms of mythical beasts? Steve asks

"You know, I asked the same thing, but they didn't give me a straight answer. But all I got was that the school is using whatever leftover money to be building this for something big. Maybe for a parade; The teacher replies.

"eh, sure, I'll go with that." Steve smiles. "he's hiding something I just know it." he says to himself.

Later in the day, it's time for Cisco and the four teens walk towards the class.

Mr. Pigis walks towards his computer and activates the test which comes up on his Blog.

"Okay, the test is up, so begin!" he orders the students.

20 minutes later with all of the test up, Mr. Pigis posts the test grades up on everybody's computer to show their grades.

As usual, Brianna, Sarah and Anthony manage to get through with low 90's and high 80's, but surprisingly, Nolan manages to get a 90, compared to his normal 70's, 60's and so on.

"Wow, you actually got a 90!" Anthony says surprised. He looks around Nolan's computer to make sure he didn't cheat.

"Yeah because I actually studied!" Nolan replies pushing Anthony away from the computer.

Brianna and Sarah laugh at Nolan's comment about his test grade.

"Okay class, I won't be here tomorrow. I'll be at ground zero."

Mr. Pigis announces.

"Ground zero? It's September 10th already?" Nolan asks.

"yeah; I wonder who Pigis lost in 9/11." Brianna wonders. "you know, since he's a six thousand year old warrior prince."

"We'll ask later."

After school, the five rangers train in the school gym with their uniforms on. Steve and Nolan spar with each other while the other four sit on the benches recently installed over the summer.

After about five minutes in, Sarah finally builds up the nerve to ask Mr. Pigis. "Hey Mr. Pigis, who did you lose in 9/11? If you don't mind telling us.

Mr. Pigis turns and laughs lightly before answering her question. "You know it's funny." He starts. I lived for over 6,000 years and I lost a lot of people close to me. And yet, it still hurts. 9/11 is when the war on my planet started. And 9/11 is also when it seemed the apocalypse has started for New York. The five legendary warriors were lost on my planet and their offspring were also killed in 9/11.

Wow, I'm so sorry. Sarah said, trying to comfort Mr. Pigis.

It's all right. Besides, I have the new five legendary warriors. You five. He then smiles.

The five smile back knowing that their mission to cheer Mr. Pigis up worked.

"well, I have to leave early tomorrow morning for Manhattan, so I'll have you guys keep an eye on the Cisco room. Make sure that no one finds out that I put the command center in there.

The five nod in agreement, take their stuff and leave through the back staircase in the gym leading to the side door of the school.

The next day, with Tsukuyomi gone and the rangers house sitting, or whatever you wanna call it, it's not long before seventh period comes and the substitute teacher comes in.

"Okay, Mr. Pigis didn't leave any work for you guys, so for the next two periods can do whatever you guys want.

"Counter Strike!!" different voices scream to everybody in the class.

As the kids dash to computers to load the game, the four teens gather around each other. Steve then walks in, having his periods off for his personal break, with five pieces of paper in his hand. He talks to the sub, who gives him an evil glare that Steve notices, but pays no mind to and continues on his path towards his friends.

"Yo what's that Steve? Anthony asks curiously

"They're supposed to be robots designs for the robotics team, but look at them and think for a minute.

Steve spreads the paper out to show them. "Notice anything?"

"So what? It's just a Dragon, Lion, Griffin, Phoenix, and Pegasus."

Nolan replies.

"No way! Are those Zords!?" Brianna exclaims

"That's what I'm assuming. I just have to make sure. Me and Mr. Gordon were working on them this morning. If they are what we think they are, then our adventure is becoming more and more dangerous.

"The substitute overhears their conversation. "well, this is as good a time as ever." he murmurs. His eyes turn red and one of the broken computers explodes in black flames. Out of the flames Princess Amaterasu flies up and attacks the gang. Kids run frantically as Steve leads them out, making sure no one gets hurt.

Just then the sub kicks Steve out the door and melts the two doors together, preventing no one to get in or out. The sub begins to reveal himself as Blitzferno as he laughs manically.

"My work is done. Blitzferno, take care of the rest." she orders.

"Yes princess!" he pulls out his swords and begins to attack them.

They turn to each other and nod. They then simultaneously thrusts their arms out forward to activate their Morphers.

"Star Force Power UP!" they shout in unison

In their ranger forms, they continue battling unaware of the black flame still burning behind them.

Out side, Steve tries desperately to break through the metal doors.

"Man, if only I could morph! But I can't risk anybody seeing me."

Mr. Gordon runs through the hallway towards Steve.

"Steve! We have to go!" He calls out.

"I'm not leaving my sister and my friends in there!"

"Well, Tsukuyomi told me to look after you guys in secret and not blow my identity. But, seeing that you guys are power rangers after all, I guess I can get by it.

Steve freezes from Mr. Gordon's words. "You know?"

"Do I know?! Who do you think created those Morphers? Now stand back.

Steve listens as he backs away from the door. "Well, I guess, I don't have to hide this then."

Steve thrusts his arms out activating his Morphers. "Star Force! Power UP!" He shouts.

"Okay, now, I'll show you something really cool. Get ready to run in there."

Steve nods.

"Dragon style! Flare eater!" Mr. Gordon shouts.

His eyes change into reptile-like eyes as he sucks up the heat and flames inside the room inside his mouth as he begins to ingest it.

"Dragon Blades!" Steve shouts as his twin blades appear in front of him.

Steve breaks into the weakened door only to find that Blitzferno Fends off the team with ease. Steve then fights against him, only to break the weakened glass windows and knocking blitzferno outside.

The rest of the team, follow suit as they jump down to reunite with their team leader.

Blitzferno struggles to stand as the five warriors get ready to finish him off.

"I don't know if Tsukuyomi Taught you this, but, It's time to use the Chakra Big Bang." Mr. Gordon announces through their communicators through their helmets.

"I have an Idea on how to do it too." Steve adds.

"Star Rods!" they shout unison

With each of them wielding a red staff, they jump in the air and throw them into the ground Creating a barrier trapping blitzferno.

"Star Jewels!" they shout. They use their chakra on the jewels creating light blue balls of energy in their hands.

"Ready!?" Steve shouts

They all Nod.

"Fire!"

The five throw the balls at Blitzferno causing him to develop lightning around his body. The blast causes the rods to fly in the air with each of them catching them. They turn around and signify their victory by holding their rods to their sides and having their arm thrust out with their jewels in their hands.

Behind them falls Blitzferno who explodes in power.

Meanwhile, in space…

As Susano-o watches his monster destroyed by the Power rangers, he can't do much but as smirk at his defeat, seeing it as a minor setback. He turns off the monitor and walks through the scroll hall to find a new monster to attack the rangers.

The next day, during their lunch period, Mr. Gordon explains that he was the fire warrior from the war and how he was put into suspended animation until 2001 when 9/11 happened, when it was thought that Queen Izanami was resurrected. Since then, he was working as a teacher secretly working on the powers of the power rangers making sure they weren't going to be used.

"So, that's my story." Now as for you're Zords, they're not quite done yet, but with Steve's help, they should be done before the month's over. Let's hope earth can wait that long.

"Well, with allies like you, we can be sure that we'll be all right. Anthony reassures.

Just then, the bell rings and the teens head for their next class. With Pigis and Gordon off, they sit back and talk for a while.

"You sure picked one hell of a Team Tsukuyomi. Let's just hope their up to par with Susano-o's monsters.

"I'm sure they'll be all right. After all, you guys were just like them, and you guys made it out fine.

The both of them laugh as they leave the class room and lock the door behind them.

_A/N: With their new ally, can the rangers make it through one month without their Zords? And what Is Susano-o Planning for them!?_


End file.
